


Angst

by AbaddonProud



Series: Liontrust Week 2017 [4]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Angst, Day 4: Angst, Letters, Liontrust Week 2017, M/M, Reference to Apexis Crystals, Wow this is kinda depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonProud/pseuds/AbaddonProud
Summary: Anduin Wrynn picked up the box’s contents, examining them closely.“My Dear Anduin,” one letter began.That was strange. Anduin squinted at the writing. These letters weren’t possibly directed at him; he would have received them or at least heard of their existence. No. These were for the other Anduin, his namesake. Anduin Lothar.Written for Liontrust Week 2017, Day 4 - Angst





	Angst

Anduin Wrynn wobbled unsteadily as he strained to reach the top of the shelf while attempting to keep ahold of his cane.

 

The prince had come into the dusty storage room looking for an old notebook full of spells Medivh had once diligently recorded before becoming corrupted by Sargeras. Anduin could only imagine the knowledge the book held, which was why he found himself in his current predicament.

 

Fingers stretching as far as possible, the prince managed to graze a book lying on top shelf before his cane clattered the the floor and he began to fall. Trying to grab anything that would break his fall, Anduin’s hand hit a wooden box that clattered to the floor alongside him.

 

The lid popped off, and out flew pictures and letters, skidding across the floor.

 

The priest dusted himself off and picked up the box’s contents, examining them closely.

 

 _“My Dear Anduin,”_ one letter began.

 

That was strange. Anduin squinted at the writing. These letters weren’t possibly directed at him; he would have received them or at least heard of their existence. No. These were for the other Anduin, his namesake. Anduin Lothar. The prince continued reading.

 

_“It’s scarcely been a week since we’ve been turned from our home by the orcs and forced to appeal to King Terenas in Lordaeron for aid, and mere days since you have left me to recruit men to take back and rebuild Stormwind. I find myself missing you more and more the longer you are away. I love you dearly, Anduin. Please return to me soon._

_Yours forever, Khadgar”_

The Prince of Stormwind sucked in a breath. Khadgar had been involved with Anduin Lothar? How had the priest not known this? Did his father know? He shook his head, turning the letter over. It had not been sent. Maybe it was unrequited, and these were letters written in desperation by the mage, never to be sent.

 

Anduin flipped through all the letters, some twenty or so, before another one caught his eye.

 

_“My beloved spellchucker,”_

 

 _Spellchucker?_ The priest wrinkled his nose. That wasn’t the most… loving term of endearment.

 

_“I write this to you from the Burning Steppes, as I prepare to face Ogrim Doomhammer and the Horde. We must stop them here. If I fail, I do not know what the orcs will do next, but the Alliance is in grave danger._

_You are far away from me, and I can hardly bear it. I think about you every moment of every day. My spellchucker, my bookworm, my dearest companion. If only I could see you once again, hold you in my arms, kiss you breathless. Please hold onto these thoughts until I see you again._

_Anduin Lothar”_

 

The priest’s hands trembled as he carefully set the letters down. The amount of love between the two displayed only in the letters was enough to overwhelm the young man. Anduin Lothar and Khadgar were deeply and madly in love, that much was clear.

 

But Anduin knew the rest of the story. Lothar fell to Ogrim Doomhammer the next day. Khadgar was lost on the other side of the Dark Portal for years until the remains of Draenor were found.

 

What shocked the prince the most, was not the fact that the two were involved, but that Khadgar had not let on that he had loved anyone with such a burning passion before. Since the alternate Draenor was made accessible, Khadgar had been seen more and more by the Wrynns, yet in all that time, Anduin had never once seen any hint of pain the archmage carried with him.

 

Placing all the letters and folded pictures back into the box, Anduin carefully closed it before setting on on a mission. The young man had to find out more, he just _had_ to.

 

Several weeks later, the Prince of Stormwind had not forgotten about the box. While stashed under his bed, it remained at the forefront of his mind, and especially did so, when Khadgar returned from Draenor to attend a meeting of the Alliance leaders.

 

Varian encouraged Anduin to sit in on every meeting to get as much experience as possible before he become King, and this one was no exception. However, the younger Wrynn spent the entirety of the gathering staring at Khadgar as his mind played back what he had seen and read.

 

When the leaders finally concluded and were dismissed, Khadgar stayed behind to discuss the possibility of keeping a portal open to Ashran in the Keep itself. Varian vowed to consider it, and when the King and archmage looked to be done, Anduin spoke up.

 

“Pardon me. Archmage Khadgar, might I have a moment of your time?”

 

The spellcaster blinked, clearly surprised, but quickly suppressed it. “Of course, Prince Wrynn, though I insist you can simply call me Khadgar.”

 

Anduin smiled, nodding. He turned to his father. “I don’t think we’ll be too long. There’s just something I wanted to show Khadgar.”

 

Varian returned the gesture before being called away by an advisor.

 

The prince slowly led Khadgar to his room. Once there, he quietly shut the door behind him.

 

The archmage looked around warily. “Might I ask what this is about, Prince Wrynn?”

 

Anduin chuckled. “I’m not going to murder you, if that’s what you’re worried about. I just have something to give to you. And please, if I can call you Khadgar, then you can call me Anduin.”

 

Khadgar’s voice caught in his throat. Carefully swallowing, he managed to get out a choked, “ _Anduin,”_ before shaking his head. “I cannot call you that, I’m sorry.”

 

The Light wielder nodded in understanding. “I know,” He whispered. “I am the one who is sorry.”

 

The mage’s gaze snapped to Anduin’s. “What do you mean?” He asked.

 

“I found this, when looking for an old spellbook of Medivh’s.” The prince explained as he hobbled over to his bed and pulled out the wooden box. “It has some things of yours.”

 

Khadgar’s eyes brimmed with tears as he rushed to pick up the box. His hands quivered as he pulled out letter after letter, reading each one slowly. Upon reaching the one that looked like Anduin’s last message, the tears spilled over, and the mage could not hold back his sobs.

 

Anduin Wrynn was at his side in an instant, channeling the light toward the other man to soothe him. The priest could not even begin to fathom the type of emotions Khadgar was feeling.

 

After a few minutes, the archmage was composed enough to speak, though his voice was no louder than a murmur. “These were between Anduin Lothar and myself. We… We were in love. Desperately so. But fate would not have us together forever. We were together for approximately a year and a half before he—before he…” He trailed off, emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

 

“I read two letters.” Anduin admitted. “I accidently knocked it over and the letters flew out. I saw Anduin and thought it was me. I’m sorry, Khadgar.”

 

The mage smiled. “It’s okay, Prince Wrynn. I don’t mind.”

 

“Do you… do you think you could tell me about your relationship? If you can’t that’s perfectly fine, but I would love to hear the story and I know that sometimes talking can really help…”

 

Khadgar nodded. “I would love to tell you about Anduin and me.” He chuckled, still blinking back tears. “But where to begin?”

 

Anduin’s eyes widened. “Tell me about why he called you spellchucker. Isn’t that a bit rude?”

 

The archmage laughed. “Not when he said it, no. I got the name from our first meeting. You see… at the time I was a very headstrong, almost reckless, kid.”

 

“You mean you aren’t headstrong and reckless now?” The prince joked.

 

“Oh, please. Every plan I devise these days is carefully thought out to the tee.”

 

“Like needing 4986 Apexis crystals. Because, and I quote, ‘4985 is inadequate. 4987 is of course absurd.’”

 

Khadgar feigned offense. “How dare you! Those crystals were put to great use!”

 

Anduin rolled his eyes. “Uh huh.” He gestured with his hand. “But please continue on with your story.”

 

“Well, anyway, one of Stormwind’s barracks was completely destroyed by unknown forces, and being the bright boy I was, I decided to break into them to investigate. I was captured and held in a room until Lothar got there. When he came in, I thought I was so smart, standing up to him and everything, but he put in in my place instantly. He slammed into a table so hard I nearly saw stars. I tried to cast a spell but he placed his hand over my mouth silencing me until I stopped. Then, in his deep voice, he asked me, _“What are you doing in my city, spellchucker?”_ It was meant as an insult, but I knew in that moment I was completely head over heels for him. As we grew closer, spellchucker, like ‘bookworm’, became another term of endearment that claimed me solely as his.”

 

“When did you actually _get_ together?”

 

“It wasn’t until well after Medivh was defeated and the Dark Portal was destroyed the first time. Lothar was crowned Regent King until your father was old enough to rule and there was so much that needed to be done. I was back to being the Guardian Initiate and working with the Kirin Tor. Yet somehow, Anduin found time to elaborately plan a dinner just for the two of us, wherein he confessed his feelings for me. I told him I felt the same way and then, we were just _together_. When we couldn’t see each other, we wrote letters back and forth. I kept the ones he sent me, and it looks like he did the same.” Khadgar finished with a sigh. “I miss him so much.”

 

Anduin gently laid a hand on the archmage’s. “He would be proud of you, Khadgar.”

 

Tears trailed their way down the spellcaster’s face as he breathed, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you thought!
> 
> Please visit me at my [Tumblr](http://www.liontruster.tumblr.com)!


End file.
